


Be A Burning Star If It Takes All Night

by killjoysinner



Series: We Lit the Fire and It's Burning Bright [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Addiction, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Nonbinary Show Pony, Platonic Relationships, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, cherri cola deserves better, poison's just trying to watch out for kobra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoysinner/pseuds/killjoysinner
Summary: “Look, Pepsi-”“It’s Cola.”“Same difference."(set only a few days after the events of "I Would Even Wait All Night")
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: We Lit the Fire and It's Burning Bright [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Be A Burning Star If It Takes All Night

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written much Poison content lately, but i honestly them so much. this is the result of me wanting tough but a secret softie Party Poison. AND THERE WILL BE A PART TWO

It wasn’t that Party Poison hated Cherri Cola. They just strongly disliked him, more specifically how much Kobra Kid cared about him. 

Kobra rarely ever shut up about Cherri was and it infuriated Poison to no end. Cherri got me a new comic! Cherri took out Dracs without killing them! Cherri smuggled out gum from the city for us all to share!

Okay, even Poison had to admit that last one was impressive.

But Cherri had suddenly stopped responding to transmissions a few weeks ago. Poison hated to admit it, but they were kind of grateful. Hearing Kobra talk non-stop about Cherri Cola was really getting on their nerves.

“Pois? Pois!”

“What?” 

Poison groaned, looking up from their ‘Murder’ magazine. Jet was catching up on sleep in the back and Ghoul was in the shed with Motorbaby. Was that last part a good idea? Probably not, but Poison was honestly too tired to care.

“Dr. D wants to see us.” the blond spoke, “Says it’s important.”

“Tell ‘im we’re busy.”

“Don’t you think I tried that?”

“Can’t you just ask him what he wants?”

Kobra shook his head, “Tried that too. He told me it needed to be said in person."

Poison frowned, "That... can't be good."

Sighing, Poison stood up, stretching out their back. 

“Get the Trans Am packed. I’ll tell Ghoul to wake Jet up.”

“Dr. D said just us, actually."

Poison blinked, “This really can’t be good then.”

“Yeah, no kiddin’.”

Kobra Kid left to go pack up the car, while Poison crossed to the shed. Pulling their bandana over their mouth and nose, Party pushed the door open, immediately being greeted with a face full of sawdust.

“Ghoulie, what the hell are you doing?” Poison sighed.

Ghoul looked up from the saw he was using, while Motorbaby rushed over to give Poison a hug.

“Teaching her how to use one is important, is it not?” Ghoul questioned, eyebrows raised.

Poison rolled their eyes, “Kobes and I are headed out. Dr. Death wants us.”

“Why the fuck would he want just the two of you?”

“Swear jar.” Motorbaby chided.

Ghoul groaned, but got out a carbon. He gave it to Motorbaby who in turn, ran off to go put it in the jar. Poison raised an eyebrow.

“That was a ploy to get her to leave, wasn’t it?”

“Maybe.” Ghoul shrugged, “No, but seriously, why does Dr. D want just you two?”

“No clue.”

“That’s not really like him.”

“Well it was he wasn’t telling us anything or Kobra wasn’t telling me something. Either way, better to go now when buses are closed off for the day.”

Ghoul bit his lip, “Be careful, okay? We don’t want a repeat of the last time you two left together.”

The two Killjoys hugged and parted ways. Party and Kobra both said goodbye to Motorbaby, promising to be back soon before they left. The ride was silent, both siblings saying almost nothing the entire way there. 

Poison pulled up outside Dr. Death Defying’s radio shack. They’d barely gotten out of the Trans Am when Show Pony came skating up. But they seemed frantic, scared even. It wasn’t a common occurrence to see them scared, so something must’ve been really wrong.

“Come inside. The Doc’ll explain there.” Pony spoke, ushering them inside, “Let’s go! We don’t have time for the gravity to get even lower!”

Party Poison and Kobra Kid shared a concerned look before following Pony. They’d barely stepped a foot in the place before they were being sat down. Dr. Death Defying shut off his waves and turned towards the siblings.

“Bad news, I’m afraid Crash Queens. It’s about Cherri Cola.”

Kobra’s head snapped towards Dr. D and he leaned forwards. Poison had to stop themselves from rolling their eyes.

“What’s wrong with Cola?” Kobra questioned.

“He disappeared on us a couple weeks ago.” Dr. D sighed, “Stopped responding to transmissions, ditched his truck- the whole shabang.”

“I got a sour feelin’ and decided to go look for ‘im.” Show Pony spoke up, “Didn’t find him, but got news from Crush Candy that he was out with… with the Wavies.”

Even Poison couldn’t hide their shock. Cherri Cola? A Wavehead? It seemed almost impossible, considering the dude practically preached about staying alive for the fight.

“No. No, you’re lyin’.” Kobra spoke, eyes wide, “He said he wouldn’t- **He promised me he wouldn’t**.”

“I’m sorry, sugar.” Pony wrapped their arms around Kobra, “But it’s true.”

“He’s on the southern border of four and five.” Dr. Death offered.

“You want **us** to get Pepsi?” Poison asked in disbelief, “How the hell would we explain that to Motorbaby? Besides, we barely have enough room as it is.”

“He can room with me.” Kobra muttered, “I’ll take care of him. There wouldn’t be any issues.”

“Kobes, no. You’re stressed out enough.”

“I was stressed because Cola wasn’t answerin’ me for three fuckin’ weeks Poison!” the blond exclaimed, running his hands through his hair, “And now I’m stressed because he’s out there cookin’ when we could already be there helpin’ him!”

Poison looked towards Dr. D and Show Pony for help, but they just nodded alongside Kobra. So against their better judgement, Poison agreed to help Cherri out.

“Only ‘til he’s washed out the rays. Then he leaves.” Poison said sternly.

“He needs our help, Pois. He’s stayin’ as long as he needs to.”

Kobra rushed ahead to the car, leaving Party Poison grumbling to themselves. Show Pony waved the siblings off as they sped down Guano. Kobra radioed Jet, filling him in on the situation.

“I can’t leave him, Jet. I just-”

“I know, Kobra. I know.”

Poison could hear the hesitation in Jet’s voice. 

“I’ll see what I can do to your room to darken it and shit. I’m guessing Girlie’s gonna room with me in the meantime?”

“If it’s okay.” Kobra said hopefully.

Poison spoke up, “She can stay with me. I’m farthest away. It’ll be safer.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kobra snapped, eyes narrowing.

A tense silence filled the car. Jet apparently caught on and excused himself, ending the transmission.

“What the **fuck** is that supposed to mean, Poison?” Kobra asked again.

“Oh, come on, Kobes. You’ve seen Wavies before. They’re violent and toxic. I don’t want her or anyone else getting hurt because you decided to bring him home with us.”

“Cola loves Motorbaby! He’d never harm her!”

“Yeah? Even with all that radiation fucking up his brain? You still think he’d recognize her? You think he’d even recognize **you** right now?”

Party knew they’d struck a nerve. Kobra’s eyes filled with tears and he turned away from his sibling. Poison moved to apologize, but was cut off.

“It doesn’t matter if he recognises me or not. He’s my best friend and I’m helpin’ him no matter what.”

Poison knew that was the point when they should just stop talking. Kobra rarely ever talked to them with that tone. Poison fucked up, pretty badly, so they turned on the radio and Kobra Kid alone.

It took them a few hours, but soon the Wavehead camp came into view. Poison’s jaw dropped. They’d never seen an actual Wavehead camp before and it wasn’t a pretty sight. Chairs and hammocks were strewn across the sand and to think there was a water source no less than eight meters away.

Kobra was the first to get out, still not saying anything to Party Poison. The redhead followed their brother, careful to avoid interacting with any Wavies. They didn’t want trouble.

“They look like zombies.” Poison remarked quietly, “How are they still alive?”

“Who knows?” Kobra muttered back.

“How’re you gonna find ‘im? It’s not like there’s something we’d recognize him by.”

Kobra just glared at Poison and moved ahead. Party shook their head as the blond started looking at what seemed to be the Wavehead’s hair. 

“Kobes, what-”

“Shut up.”

After another half hour, Kobra practically took off in a sprint towards one of the hammocks. Poison upped their pace to catch up, coming to a stop when Kobra started taking their jacket off.

“Kid. Hey, Kobes, stop.”

“I can’t Poison. He needs shade, he needs-”

“Kobes.”

Kobra Kid turned towards Poison, half expecting to have to yell at them. Instead, they were holding out their own jacket. 

“I have this.” Poison pointed at their tank top, “I'm used to the heat and that tshirt won’t give you enough coverage. Besides, my jacket's made to deflect heat. I’ll grab some water. Get him back to the car.”

Almost in shock, Kobra took their jacket. Poison brushed their hair out of their face as they ran over to the fridge. They took out a water bottle and began filling it up before a blow to the head knocked Party off their feet. 

Their vision went black for a moment, but came back quick enough to allow them to block another hit. Scrambling away, Poison managed to get a glimpse of a Wavehead, holding what seemed to be a bat.

“The fuck d’you think you’re doing?” the Wavie yelled.

“Pois?” Kobra called.

“It’s okay Kobes. I’ve got it.” Poison spoke carefully, “We're just getting his friend. Trust me, we don't want to be here any longer than we have to."

"You're that killjoy Party Poison, aren't you. And that’s the Kobra Kid."

It was more of a statement than a question. But the tone wasn't too pleasant and Poison could only guess that the Wavehead didn't like them all that much.

"Depends on who's asking." they tried to joke.

The Wavie just sneered, "You joys think you're so much better than everyone else."

"Nope. Just some people." Poison snapped back, "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

Poison could barely recall what came next, except for hearing a loud crack and then landing in the sand once again. They lay there for a moment, feeling the blood dripping down their forehead.

"Poison!" Kobra yelled.

"S'fine."

Kobra hesitated, but took off towards the car, Cherri in tow. Party Poison hurried to their feet, resisting the urge to draw their ray gun on the Wavehead. The Wavehead took another swing at them, but Poison managed to duck and start running.

Kobra met him halfway, slamming on the brakes which sent sand flying everywhere. Poison could care less at that point and fell into the passenger seat. The Wavehead managed to smash the passenger window, sending glass flying before Kobra hit the gas.

“Your brother’s a coward, Kobra Kid! Tell ‘im he’s fucking coward!”

They sped off. Kobra Kid was beyond pissed off, but mostly concerned for Poison. It’d been awhile since they’d last been misgendered. Kobra didn’t know what it felt like, but it probably wasn’t good.

“I’m sorry, Pois.” Kobra mumbled.

Poison just frowned, “For what?”

“Draggin’ you into this whole mess. I should’ve just gone-”

“Alone.” the redhead let out a laugh, “Yeah, and how well would that have turned out?”

“Are you okay?” Kobra asked after a moment of silence.

They shrugged, “Head hurts.”

“I meant-”

“I know what you meant, kid. I’m okay.” Poison shrugged, “How’s Pepsi doing?”

“He’s completely out of it.” Kobra answered, checking the rearview mirror, “I- I barely even recognize him, Pois.”

Poison glanced in the backseat, almost horrified at the sight. It was like Cherri’s skin had been deep fried and then baked. They shivered and turned back towards the front.

“Shit.” Poison cursed, “He looks worse than Ghoul did coming back from that bender.”

“Yeah, ya think?” Kobra retorted.

There was a moment of silence, which Poison took to get out the med kit. Using the broken side mirror, they managed to clean up their wound and stick a bandage on. It wasn’t long before Kobra Kid began to speak quietly.

“I don’t know what I’m goin’ to do Pois.”

“Whaddaya mean?”

“What was I thinkin’? By the Witch, I can’t do this.” Kobra looked at them with wide eyes, “I can barely take care of myself, let alone a radiation addict.”

“Whoa, Kobes. First either stop the car or calm down. I’m trying not to die this week.”

Kobra nodded briefly and killed the engine. He rested his head on the steering wheel while Poison just rubbed his back.

“Now tell me why the fuck you think you can’t do this.”

“I just… I don’t know. I can’t. I can’t do it alone.”

“You’re not going to do it alone. You have Jet, Ghoul, Pony, Dr. D- hell, even me if you want.” Poison shrugged, “You know that I’ve been through shit like this before. What makes you think I can’t help now?”

Poison’s addiction wasn’t something brought up too often. Mainly because Motorbaby was around 80% of the time. Otherwise, it was too painful for either Party Poison or Kobra Kid to talk about.

“You’d… You’d help?” Kobra asked softly.

Poison sighed, “Look, Pepsi-” 

“It’s Cola.”

“Same difference. We might not get along all that well, but you care about him. So I’m going to help you. But it’s for you. Not for him, okay?”

Kobra narrowed his eyes, “You sure you’re not just goin’ soft?”

“Fuck off. I’m the toughest bitch out here.”

“Oh, you’re a bitch alright.”


End file.
